Off To see the Wizard
by Zorozee
Summary: OC/? stuff happens


The story shall start Harry Potter's third year.

Name: Elsadora Nina Tonks (Elsie)

Age: 15

House: Ravenclaw

Appearance: Dark brown hair that glints burgundy in the light, with hazel eyes more on the green side. Her build is athletic yet dainty.

Elsadora (Elsie) Tonks, is Nymphadora Tonks' younger sister. She is a clever, sharp tongued yet respectable girl. Although athletic she does not play quidditch, instead she trains with swords when not in school.

This is to be her 5th year as a student in Hogwarts. Elsie is very good at potions, defense against the dark arts and transfiguration.

Elsie Waved goodbye to her sister as she ran through to platform 9 & ¾ , too excited to hug Tonks goodbye since she saw the flash of familiar bright orange hair . As she caught up to the red head she jumped on his back.

"Oi Carrot stick, where are your brothers?" Elsie questioned the lanky younger boy.

"Really Elsie, they're your best friends you should be able to find them." Ron said before continuing the search for Harry and Hermione. Annoyed Elsadora jumped off of Ron's back and when on her search again. She looked into another cabin and saw Lee Jordan.

"Hey Lee, what's going on?" Elsie lounged on the empty seat across from him, but just then twins Fred and George Weasely walked in and without a second thought Fred sat on her stomach.

Elsie groaned "get off your boney but is hurting my ribs."

"Hey George my seat talks" Fred addressed his brother with astonishment.

"Maybe you should ask it where Elsie is, I have the perfect prank to pull on her." George responded smirking.

"Ooh are we going to give her a puking pastel? Or maybe a Ton-tongue Toffee?" Fred mused over what the results would be.

"Nothing so trivial brother I have an even better trick, A plumping plum pop. One lick and she will be as bloated as Pansy." George smirked and at that moment Elsie pushed Fred off.

"It would be as likely as Sing-a-long in Azkaban before I test a new product for you." Elsie stared the boys down but they just smirked as George pulled out a lollipop from his bag. Then all of a sudden the train lurched to a halt and she fell to the ground. As Elsie stood up she saw ice on the windows and for some reason she felt afraid and her heart raced. She closed her eyes tight and as she sat beside Fred. Worried for her Fred hugged her close as George and Lee drew out their wands preparing in-case of an attack. The dementor came up to their cabin making Elsie faint.

~A little girl was playing in the garden on a bright sunny day, when horrible black clouds over took the sky. Screams of horror came from the house and she could see hooded figures through the windows.~

When Elsie came to the train was once again moving but she felt ill as though the very essence of her soul had been drained. She shaked more frightened then cold. Fred, George and Lee were all crowded around Elsie worried for her safety.

"Elsie? Guys I think she's waking up." Fred spoke with deep concern and a hint of fear at seeing one of his closest friends in such a state.

"You sure there mate?" George teasingly said and yet there was a hint of jealousy at the edge of his words, "Do you watch her wake up often?"

"Really George do you even need to ask? I mean i am obviously the better looking of the two of us." a smirk plastered on Fred's face as he spoke.

"Stop it you two now is not the time to fight over her, she is obviously sick." Lee Jordan knew all too well of the brothers fight over Elsie and Elsie's want to only be friends with the Twins or at least for now.

Elsie trying to seem as though she hadn't just heard all this fluttered her eyes open slowly and groggily turned to her three best friends.

"Are are we at Hogwarts? What happened?" Elsie slowly spoke as she sat up, looking around the cabin.

"Dementors mate," Lee started to explain, "Good thing you were already sitting otherwise you might have gotten a nasty knock on the head. I think we're almost to Hogwarts we should all get changed into our robes."

The three boys left so Elsie could change into her uniform in peace. Just as she was finishing buttoning up her blouse a knock came at the cabin door. Elsie opened the door expecting to see the pranksters she had come to call friends, but instead it was professor Snape.

"Mister Jordan informed me of what happened to you when the dementors where on the train." Snape was always unusually less curt to Elsie and handed her a bit of chocolate, "Foolish people your so called friends they should come to me straight away instead of fawning over you like love sick puppies."

Truly bothered by his words when Elsie's friends were merely concerned for her she snapped at "Just because you , professor do not know how true friends act doesn't mean you need to be so rude."

Behind Snapes dark eyes Elsie felt she could see a glint of something, pain maybe perhaps she hurt him though she did not mean to. He turned swishing his cloak behind him but before He could she grabbed his arm. "Professor I'm sorry i didn't mean it."

Snape ripped his arm from her sending her off balance. "You are such a childish little girl to think the words of some student would bother me."Snape hissed it out as though if he spoke louder it would become a yell.

The Hogwarts Express slowly lurched to a stop at the gates of the grand and Beautiful Hogwarts. Elsie's second home filled with things she loved and people she cared about. Elsie grabbed her bag and climbed into a carriage. She never told anyone about what truly pulled those carriages and as far as she could remember she had never seen anyone die. The thestrals they didn't scare her no she found them almost like herself hiding from those that didn't understand. Elsie's thoughts were interrupted when Ron, Harry and Hermionie climbed into the carriage after her.

" Hey, Elsie are you okay?" Hermione always the one to care about most everyone looked at Elsie worriedly.

" Just caught in thought Hermione." Elsie gave Hermione the crooked smiled which had become known as Elsie's trade mark.


End file.
